Reasons
by C.RoWhite
Summary: There are many reasons to why people are the way they are. Reason to little quirks that people have. Maybe Sesshoumaru has reasons for why he is the way his is. Reasons that he himself has forgot over the many years.
1. Reason he exists

_I do not own InuYasha or the Characters in the story (except any I may make up). I do not make money off this story nor any part of the story. Enough of that now this story hit me because of reason I cannot remember, think it had to do with a thought that came up during an InuYasha Role play I was in with friends. This story is rated T for Teen because of mild Violence and Mild language IE: Hell, damn, bastard.. You know the same words you hear in the rated T anime show. This is more of a drama then anything else so if you don't like mushy and gushy stuff this may not be the story for you. This is a Sesshoumaru x Izayoi fiction but not in the way one would ever Imagine Please Read and Review and Enjoy the story._

There are reasons behind everything someone or something does. Reasons to why some people hate others or like other. Reason why The western Lord, Sesshoumaru dislikes humans and the hanyou they bring in to the word. Reasons why he shows respect for his parents yet shows no love for either. Reason why he is cold heart ed to everything and everyone except those whom are lucky enough to matter. His reasons start when he may still be considered nothing but a pup.

Sesshoumaru was a child of two powerful Daiyoukai, his father The Inu-no-Taisho, and his mother The Inu-Kimi. They were cousins of a sort both from the same family but separated through a few marriages. They were push in to wedding each other keep the Inu bloodline strong and pure and like many arranged marriages neither two loved each other. They loved as they were family but not like that of lover, or husband and wife. And through duty, Sesshoumaru was born.

He grew up like every child of a lord and lady did, loved and very strictly raised. He was groomed to be the next lord of the land, conditioned to be the next Taisho of his father's army, He was trained to be a Daiyoukai to be feared and respected by other youkai and Daiyoukai. He would become the Lord of the Western lands.

Though with all his training and teaching his parents agreed on there was one topic neither could agree on and that was the topic of humans. His mother claimed them inferior creatures and should be stepped on like bug should they get underfoot. His father claimed they were strong beings that were growing stronger and should be respected as such. Both preached their side to their son but neither side could win and over the years Sesshoumaru looked to humans as beings to be used or ignored unless they get in his way which they shall thus be removed from existence.

Sesshoumaru was roughly equivalent in age to a teen age boy when his reasons start. He was tall like his father and pale skinned like his mother. A indigo moon sat proud on his fore head as if a crown of his status and was accompanied by a set of two thin magenta stripes on his cheeks..His golden eyes were soft and full of life and emotion. He wore clothes of pure silk white with a white fur wrapped like a belt about his waist.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the walkway around the back of the house that faced the vast Garden, that his mother had servants work diligently on. He was walking down the path to visit his mother, a guard ,a boar demon, in toe after one too many attempts on his life from other demons. He knew his mother would be sitting in her room enjoying the garden this time of day making his visit all the more possible. He could see her from the path he walked as she could also see him as he approached. She had a simple smile on her lips as she approved her son's visit.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A young child's voice called out cheerfully drawing his attention making the guard step to block the child and even scaring them.

"It is alright." Sesshoumaru spoke softly placing his hand on the demon's should as he stepped around to see a young human girl about six maybe seven, a child of one of the human servants most likely. She has messy black hair and warm chocolate eyes. He has seen her before hiding behind trees and other objects when he would look in her direction. He knelt down on the walk to be closer to her level "Why do you call this Sesshoumaru?"

"I... I.. " The girl looked even more terrified now. "I... I... I..." The little girl was frozen before she thrust her hand out at him holding a crown of flower she had made.

"Are you giving that to this Sesshoumaru?" He gave a warm smile to the young girl as she nodded. He reached out taking the crown of flowers from her and looked it over before placing it on his head. "There it is a good fit."

The girl looked shocked that he did that and even smiled up to him happily. She blushed as she smiled to him. What neither saw was his mother's scowl as she watched him interact with the young girl. His mother disliked human and only had them in the palace to appease his father's demand to have a few human servants to show they were not flesh eating monsters.

"Kairin!" An older woman ran over and grabbed the girl and forced her to her knees as she too dropped to hers bowing like a scared rabbit. "I am so sorry my Lord. Please excuse my daughter's rudeness. She knows none the better. I fear she has a slight child's crush on you my lord. Please forgive us and forgive any misgivings!"

"Good woman, she has done nothing wrong. In fact she has made this Sesshoumaru a crown many men will wish to steal one day." Sesshoumaru smiled and stood back up. "Please stand and worry not."

The woman looked up thinking she must be dreaming or dead. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod went off back down the walk and removed the crown of flower. He was amused that the young human girl had a crush on him, it explained her actions around him. He would have to show his did the flowers later as he knew his father would be amused by them as well. When he got to his mother's door he bowed deeply to her as he moved to join her.

"Do not enter this room, Sesshoumaru." She was harsh. "Not till after you wash that disgusting child's smell off you."

"Mother you fear a child's smell?" Sesshoumaru stood tall and held his head up.

"No I fear it will make my room reek. And next time that brat uses my flowers for such a useless item as that I will have her head." His mother snapped out and seethed slightly.

"Flowers that the gardener cut away to allow them to grow more beautifully? You rather them thrown out? Rather then becoming swags for the door or bouquets for your table?" Sesshoumaru watched his mother his hand playing over the flowers in is hand.

"Those only set foot in this palace and touch things in here because your father says, it is because of him I do not kill them all for ruining the look."She turned her head to the side away from her son and the garden.

"So be it mother. Have a good rest of your day." Sesshoumaru bowed again and turned on his heel leaving his mother to sulk over the pointless hatred she had. He had other things he could be doing then spending time wit her and so he would now do those other things seeing as she refused his company because of a small human child.


	2. Reason for Rin

_SO I was totally not expecting a review so soon, Thank you. No as I have said before this story is all about reasons as to why Sesshoumaru is the way he is. Now as you have noticed (those who have came back to read) Sesshy is not the stoic stick up the ass he usually is and that is because this is before that you will see his personality change as things progress till he is that stoic jerk we all know and love. Again Read, review, and Enjoy!_

Sesshoumau took more notice to the young girl when she was in the palace the days her mother worked. He found the child adorable like a small kitten. He would be greeted by her when he walked near and was always given a gift of some kind of flower crown or bracelet. He was amused by this little gesture still after many weeks of her doing so. It wasn't long after that the girl got brave and actually started to follow him around like a puppy.

She would meet him outside the dojo and would follow him around the Palace when he wasn't busy. The demons in the palace referred to the girl as a pet, and others a snack that wasn't ripe enough to eat yet. These little rumors were quickly snuffed when Sesshoumaru found the sources of them.

Sesshmoumaru's mother was not amused in the least and refused Sesshoumaru entrance to her wing of the palace unless he washed and rid himself of the girl before visiting. His mother made to be especially cruel to the girls mother in the garden in hopes of breaking the woman or the child, which ever would come first.

The day Sesshoumaru left the dojo and the girl was not there he grew curious. He walked the halls of the palace and the outside walk ways looking for her. She had become part of his daily routine that now she was missing and it made him concerned. He rushed quickly to his mother's wing to find the child or the mother. What he found was both child and mother working quietly on a large rose bush. He stepped off the walkway and crossed the way to them.

"Kairin?" He smiled a bit releived she was there.

"Oh..." The girl turned and looked to Sesshoumaru before looking down then bowing to him. "Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You were not outside the dojo waiting for me." He knelt down in front of her on one knee as he patted her head lightly. "I was worried."

"Sorry Lord, Sesshoumaru, but I am not allowed to play with you anymore." Kairin looked down. "I have to help Mommy."

Sesshoumaru was taken back to why after weeks of her tailing him she is all of a sudden not allowed to. He looked to her mother as the older woman looked sad and hurt that she has to keep her daughter from having fun. She looked to him before looking away quickly shying away her head turning to see the lady of the house watching them. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to see the woman was looking to his mother and all his questioned were answered before he needed to ask. Standing up he walked away from the two and went to his mother.

"Mother." His anger evident in his vioce.

"Silence Sesshoumaru, I did it for your own good. People are thinking you are weak having that little girl following you." His mother was emotionless in her explination as she smoothed her thick white fur around her shoulders.

"No, mother. You though I looked weak with her following me about. The other thought her nothing but a pet." Sesshoumaru frowned looking to her.

"Yes till you attacked them for such thoughts." She crossed her arms. "So they started to think you were in love with a human child. I will not have those kinds of talk floating around. Not while I am the lady of this land."

"My lady wife, let him have his flings and pets." a larger male demon walk about the corner. He looked like an older version of of Sesshoumaru but had no moon on his head and only one set of wide jagged strips.

"Father." Sesshoumaru stepped to the side and bowed his head.

"Of course you would say let him. You always had a soft spot for those creatures." His mother snapped.

"Human are very strong in number and a few can even take down a demon alone. You best be careful they do not see fit to do such a thing to you for being so cruel to them." His father spoke wisely. He would rather befriend a human then kill one as they did multiply faster then demons.

"I am not cruel I am honest." she stood up. "If he wishes to keep his pet he can but he better keep her on a short leash."

The argument lasted a while longer as the voice grew slowly louder. Sesshoumaru held his tongue while his parents argued over who was right. His father quickly with out warning, having tired of the disrespect and disobedience, knocked her back in to the wall before lunging and biting her throat growling deeply. Sesshoumaru had never seen his father act as such to his mother before and stepped from the room quickly when his father look to him eyes dyed red and face slightly elongated. Sesshoumaru bowed his head hearing another growl leaving the room and shutting the door. Sesshoumaru all but ran from that wing of the palace then returning to his own room on the other side.

A few weeks more had passed and the young girl returned to tailing Sesshoumaru around but this time she was doing it out of work. She brought him his meals and retrieved supplies when he asked for it. She was not as fast as a demon nor as strong but she had the heart to not give up and that made Sesshoumaru smile all the more. He adored the girl and even treated her how one would a sister or even a daughter. He let her braid fowers in to his long waist length hair and fall asleep in the warm afternoon sun with her head on his knee. On one day he even played to her amusment to do her hair and all he did was a sort of sloppy pigtail on the top right side of her head and she loved it to the point she wore her hair like that all the time for him.

He had his father's kindness for humans and he knew it all to well. He realized this the most when he was sitting reading a book from his father's library outside under a tree and she joined him. She looked at the book and then to him as she seemed a bit confused to what he was doing.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kairin asked.

"I am reading a book." He answered drily before putting the book in his lap. "I thought your mother had the day off."

"She does. I came anyways." Kairin smiled brightly. "What is your book about?"

"An old love story between a angel and a human." Sesshoumaru smiled. "How about I let you read it once I finish?"

"That would be wonderful but..." Kairin looked down. "I don't know how to read..."

"You don't?" he looked to her like this was an odd thing. He could ready by the time he was equivelant to a five year old and most humans knew around that age, but she was older then that and didn't know how. "Why is that?"

"Mommy is to busy to teach me, and Daddy helps you daddy." She put her hands behind her back looking down.

"Then how about I teach you. Come here and sit." He patted his lap and she stepped closer before he lifted and sat her on his lap and picking the book back up. "Let's start at the beginning then shall we?"

"Okay!" Kairin smiled as he flipped to the front of the book and started. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes Kairin?" he mused

"When I am old enough, I want to be your lady wife. You are handsome and kind." She smiled nothing more then an innocent child's dream.

"We will see when you are older. You may find a guy you like more then." He smiled softly to her knowing her little crush. "How about if you cannot find a human husband by the time you are 20, I will take you as my wife, but in return you must actually try to find a man better then I."

"You promise?" Kairin looked to him determined.

"I promise" Sesshoumaru smiled as he knew he would not need to keep the promise as she was so young still and would find a human or forget the promise.

His mother was always watching him and every day her anger of his with the child grew more and more. She hated her son mingling with a human to the point he treated her like his own child not just a pet. What pushed her rage so close to the edge was when she found out that he was teaching her to read, write and even do basic math. Her rage would not be contained much longer as she seethed in her room. What pushed her over was when she heard that the girl was bold enough to ask her son to be her husband when she was old enough.

Less then a month after Sesshoumaru's promise his father had to leave for patrol and a possible war threat from the south. He planned to be gone about a month. He left Sesshoumaru strict orders to train in the dojo with his natural demon powers to get more proficient with them. He then left then three days later was when the day of reckoning started.

The day started off normal enough but by lunch the palace seemed to quiet. Sesshoumaru planned to visit his mother only to find she was not in her room. He scented the air and found her to have moved to the throne room of the palace. He walked in when he was hit by the scent of tears, from his Kairin. He looked around quickly only to see his mother standing eyes narrowed over the girl. She was in tears while her mother laid motionless on the floor.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru snapped out at her.

"Guards Seize him and do not let him go!" His mother shot back quickly as two larger demon guards grabbed Sesshoumaru and held him in place.

"Let go!" He growled fiercely at the two trying to get away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kairin looked up crying and confused.. "Mommy isn't breathing."

"Mother what did you do?" Sesshoumaru barked again.

"I am dealing with the human infestation in my wing of the palace." She narrowed her eyes quickly as her poison dripped from her nails. "Sit there and watch Sesshoumaru you may learn to respect your mother and learn how weak humans really are,"

"No KAIRIN RUN!" Sesshoumaru pulled harder at the guards as their grip held fast.

Kairin looked to his mother and started to run away from her to get to sesshoumaru for protection even thought he was being held down. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but it was not fast enough. Sesshoumaru's mother attacked the child slashing her down the back her poisoned claw ripping through fabric and flesh melting everything around. Kairin fell only few feet from Sesshoumau. She was so close her blood splattered across his face leaving him with a look of shock on his face.

"Finally less rodents in this place." His mother hummed before licking her fingers. "Disgusting"

Sesshoumaru looked to his mother, his own eyes turning read as he pulled the Guard when he stepped forward his face contorting to that of a dog. He threw both guards from him as he changed to his full demon form. A large white dog about the size of a Clydsdale horse. He dove at his mother only to have her knock him away with ease. He was raging as he attacked her with little success due to their obvious skill differences. His mother pulled her whip and lashed out at him quickly subduing him quickly with a few strong hits.

"Learn your Place child. I am your mother and superior as you are of that human. Till you learn that I will kill any human you wish to befriend or care fore." She left the room quickly before looking to the guards. "Clean up that mess before it smell worse."

The guards moved to pick up the mother and child only to have Sesshoumaru bark viciously at them. He got up slowly even though injured and moved to the child nudging her with his nose. He got a little whine from her as she was grasping to life. She looked up and smiled before reaching up touching his snot. He growled looking to the Guard they understood what he said but did not move to do what was asked then her turned back to humanized self..

"Kairin..." he picked her up carefully feeling horrible.

"Sesshoumarue..." She smiled weakly her light of life slowly fading, He could see the demons of hell already coming near. "Don't forget... your promise."

"Never." Sesshoumaru smiled weakly as he felt her go limp and her eyes drain of all life. "I will marry you when your twenty if you never find human to take your hand."

He felt his heart break as this poor child died because of him. He was unable to save her from his own mother or save her from dying like his father could. He placed her body on the floor infront of him and watched her a moment before he stood up quietly all emotion erased from his face. He turned and stepped away only to stop and glance back to the guards.

"Bury them the back corner of my garden by the wild flowers." He spoke sternly. He left the palace quickly to deal with his grief and rage. He was a powerful demon and he had never been felt so weak before. He had a lot of clear his head of and he was not going to return to the palace till he figured it all out.


	3. Reason he travels

The reason he Travels.

Sesshoumaru never returned back to the palace till he heard of his father's return. He had refused to go home till he had a reason to and his father was that reason. He did not want to be alone with his mother in the same palace as he was sure he could not hold his anger back and attack her. He was alone for the month he was out of the palace and even kept to himself away from any and all humans ti he finally returned.

He walked through the palace gates anger rising as he first saw his mother walking down the path followed by other demons. He growled as she glanced over and frowned but continued on her way. He stalked away going to his father's wing of the palace passing human and demons along the way. He looked to them and nodded as they bowed deeply to him in respect. He soon found his father in his room relaxing and smoking a pipe.

"Father?" He spoke softly knowing full well he was heard.

"Sesshoumaru, your mother just came to visit me." He looked over and narrowed his eyes. "She said you attacked her, in your demon form."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru lowered his head in shame to his father as he was told repeatedly not to change in to his demon form unless he absolutely needed to, and to never do so against family. "I am sorry, I couldn't help it. I lost all control when she struck down Kairin."

"I heard of that to. Come sit with me, you look like you need to talk." He moved over slightly in his mound of pillows to let Sesshoumaru join him.

"Yea..."Sesshoumaru sat down on a few pillows next to his father and sighed heavily. " I do not understand why her death affected me so."

"My son, the reason you were so affected you so is because you claimed her as your property." his father chuckled.

"She was not my property. She was a young girl I enjoyed the company of." Sesshoumaru quickly argued. "I would never claim a human as property."

"Sesshoumaru, you did not but your inner beast did," he chuckled again. Taking a puff of his pipe. Exhaling slowly. "Because of how powerful we are we are closer to our primitive side. So we tend to have a second voice in our head and hearts to help guide us. Kind of like a sixth sense but with a voice."

"I do not like the idea of a voice in my head" Sesshoumaru replied rather dryly.

"You got no choice. That voice will save your life and help you choose a mate for life." He leaned back. "I have yet to find mine, your mother was a marriage of necessity to keep the Inu bloodline pure."

"So you are saying my beast claimed that little girl as my mate for life?" Sesshoumaru was very disturbed by the thought.

"Mmm... no. Mostly she was your property, your human, and no one could touch her unless you said it was OK. If your beast did you wouldn't have backed down so quickly from your mother. You would have kept going till she killed you or you her." he spoke like it was nothing to worry about. "Though had you killed your mother, I don't think I could stay very quiet."

"So what do I do then. My blood boils when I see mother, or even think of her." Sesshoumaru seethed a bit at the thought.

"Leave and travel across Japan, or at least travel the western territories. Everything there will be come yours when your mother and I pass on, or killed in her case." His father smirked making a bit of a joke."

"How long should I travel for?" Sesshoumaru looked to his father as he admired his father a lot.

"Till we both die?" He took a deep inhale off his pipe. "Travel till you find a reason to stop. Find a girl you like, or guy..."He glanced to his son getting a very dead pan stare. "I wont judge but I rather prefer grand kids. Or travel till you are tired and need to come back. Do not feel once you leave you cannot come back till you accomplished your goal. I would enjoy a visit and story or your travels."

"Thanks dad. That sounds like a really good idea." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "I think a trip to explore the lands may be a good learning experience."

Sesshoumaru stood up from his father's side and bowed to him and made his leave to his room. He was going to travel around Japan to become stronger. He was going to rule these lands and learning of his people wouldn't be such a horrible thing either. He figured he could also travel about till his mother was gone or he was finally able to forgive her. He had many reasons to travel each of which would keep him moving for a while. He had a lot to plan out and a lot of things to do before he left almost indefinitely.


	4. The reason for Ah-Un

_Next chapter nothing special to talk about so Read and review y'all know the routine._

Sesshoumaru had been traveling for a few weeks and he was rather enjoying the freedom. He kept his distance from villages in case they decided to get bold. He also kept out of sight in case slayers were around. He didn't mind a fight every now and then but slayers were tricky as they was trained to fight beings like him.

He enjoying the setting sun as he walked through a large meadow. He stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath before scrunching his nose. Turning his gaze south he saw dark storm clouds coming in. He looked about to find a place to keep dry. He stepped out of the field and found a massive tree with a massive hallow in it. He sighed looking around before sliding in to the hollow to relax for the night. He sat down and relaxed leaning back on the wood of the tree. No sooner did he relax did hear the first drops of rain.

He frowned glanced out to watch as the rain came down. When the rain finally picked up to a down pour he sighed knowing he was not going to be leaving any time soon. He frowned, looking out and up to the sky through the trees. It was going to be a long night for him. As he sat in the hollow he remembered old stories his father told him for bed, this brought a smile to his lips.

"All stories have some base of truth and father spoke like they were true." He hummed to himself as the first strike of lightening cracked through the sky. He smirked and looked out once more then back to the black clouds. The lightening cracked again and he swore he saw a serpentine like creature in the sky.

He frowned as he narrowed his eyes and expanded his aura and he felt another presence in the sky. He slipped from the hollow looking up. The lightening struck and he actually saw the silhouette of a large serpent in the sky. He went wide eyed as the creature no dragon broke through the clouds. He stepped away from the clearing he was near as the dragon dropped in to the clearing.

The dragon landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Hits scales were green and the tips flickered blue. Its eyes were gold and had a mane of red and its body had to be about 100 feet long as it looked around hissing. It let out a loud roar and was quickly greeted by smaller dragons each at most ten feet in length. A last one finally landed it was tiny compared to the rest.

The last was the size of Golden Lab. Aside from its size the other thing that made it different was it had two heads. Its scales were all different shades of green, with a yellow plated underbelly. It had bright yellow eyes and deep green main to match it's body. Sesshoumaru watch the little one and knelt down behind the tree to watch the large dragon and its young.

The dragon looked around and tilted it's head back shooting a bolt of electricity to the sky. Sesshoumaru watched in aw before moving out from behind the tree a bit. The dragon turned his gaze to him and hissed. It growled and the young took flight to the sky quickly leaving the little one in their dust. The large dragon hissed at Sesshoumaru again before taking off to the sky. In the process it knocked the little one from the sky and never even looked back as its tail whipped the little one away.

The little two headed dragon fell back to the meadow letting out two different yelps as it hit the ground. Sesshoumaru watched in shock at what happened, a parent leaving its child behind. He walked over slowly to where the little one landed. It tried to get up and cried out falling back to the ground. Sesshoumaru moved closer and reached out to it only to have it snap and bite at him.

"Hey hey sshh. I just wanna help." His voice was soft and calm as he sat knelt in the rain with the little dragon.

He tried a couple times only to have one dragon head snap and the other whimper away till he finally got impatient. He growled and nearly tackled the dragon to the ground, pinning the snapping head and grabbed their injure leg, pulling it out to reset it. The dragon gave out two screeches while Sesshoumaru knelt on it to hold it down while he fixed the break. He finished as quickly as he could and moved back away from the duel headed dragon pup, as he was going to call it.

"There you damn ungrateful creature maybe you will live for a few days more. Hope you can hunt." He grumbled and moved away from the Dragon and walked out of the meadow.

The dragon head one hissed and stumbled back to three of its feet. Sesshoumaru glanced back and narrowed his eyes. The dragon head two lowered his head in intimidation as it watched him. Soon the two heads looked to each other then started to snap at each other. They each had a different personality as he was finding out. Soon they both calmed and looked to him yipping and whining both nipping his pant legs.

"What? You hungry? I have no food, now let go." he pulled his legs away and went back to his tree. He was soaked through from standing in the rain.

He stepped back in to his hollow and sat down wringing his clothes out and was joined by the dragon soon after the two heads looked to him and shook the water off quickly before sitting, its bad leg up slightly. Sesshoumaru growled as he was now wet again. He looked to the dragon and growled. It lowered its heads again giving a whimper.

'That won't work on me." He moved to lay down and relax as he closed his eyes. "Already going to freeze for going out there. Now Shoo."

The little dragon moved closer to him and even curled up nudging him softly. He got a growl in response. The little dragon curled up I behind Sesshoumaru and closed it's eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced back and narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and ignoring it then trying to rest again. He slowly fell asleep with the heat of the dragon behind him keeping him warm.

In the morning Sesshoumaru woke alone and the rain had stopped. He got up and went outside and narrowed his eyes to the light. It was a cool morning and he stretched his stiff muscles out. He looked about mildly curious as to where the dragon disappeared to but ignore it as he had to find food first. He walked in to the meadow and was quickly greeted by the small dragon dragging a deer. Sesshoumaru walked over to the young dragon and raised a brow one pulling the other keeping direction.

"You work well together, yet you both have different personalities." He knelt down and put his hand out to them. The head dropped the deer and nuzzled to his hand. "Hmmm."

The second bit his arm and growled. Sesshoumaru looked back and growled back at him. The second back down letting him go cowering back slightly. He then reached his other hand over and patted it's head. It cooed softly and nuzzled back in to his hand. He looked to the deer and then back to them.

"You brought a deer but did not eat any yourself." He stepped over and grabbed it.

He ripped the two back legs off and tossed it down to the two head waiting and watching. They both dove on to the legs eating them like wild animal. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat down and started to eat himself. He dove his own fangs in to the deer's bloody flesh enjoying the taste of a fresh kill, even if he didn't do it. He looked back over to the two headed dragon and thought a bit. He reached over and patted the heads once more.

"Are you going to stick around? He questioned them getting a chirp from one head and a snort from the other. "Well you are not going any where for a while with that leg." He patted their back. "Call you Sanji" He smirked before he got two sets of growls. "You do not like that name?" They narrowed their eyes. "You each want your own name or something?" The looked to him whining and then yipped. "Okay, fine, fine. Ah and Un. Ah-un. Each get your own name and they are together as well. Ah-un." They looked to him and yipped happily as he smiled patting their back. He had picked up a traveling companion till it was healed and able to travel off alone.

A few years of travel later Sesshoumaru was still traveling with now a much larger two headed dragon, about the size of a battle horse. It was dressed with a saddle and reins. Sesshoumaru sat lazily on its back dozing softly in the warm summer air as they traveled to their next unknown location.


	5. Reason he loves

The reason he loved

Sesshoumaru travel the land calmly with Ah-Un and a small Imp named Jaken. He picked the imp up because he saved his people from some larger demon harnessing them. He didn't care honestly that it was fallowing him he only wished it would shut up as it's voice was annoying. They were traveling to the away from the sunset to check the outer most boarder of his fathers lands when they came across a creature he never expected to see in the woods.

He walked in to a small clearing of trees and saw a woman sitting rather unceremoniously on the ground. She was dressed in a rather elegant yukata. Her hair was long and dark as a moonless night. She looked up hearing the scuffle of his steps on the dries leaves. She looked up to him and cried out slightly backing away. Her face was covered with soot and dirt as was her hand and clothes as he got a better look.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried out making him frown. She tried to get up but only fell and crying again her body obviously in pain.

"There She is! Get her!" A man's voice roared out from the other side making Sesshoumaru look up. A group of me rushed in to the clearing swords drawn. They were dressed in armor of a neighboring human lord that resided just outside his father's boarders. Since they were on his father's land he could kill them with no worry. The man who yelled saw Sesshoumaru and raised his blade up. "Forget the woman for now kill him. Then we ca n enjoy the woman's company later."

"Put your sword down before you get hurt Human." Sesshoumaru spoke his warning once. "Leave this land, now."

"We don't take orders from a pretty boy like you now die!" The man charged and swung his blade only to dodged and his throat slit by Sesshoumaru's claw.

The other men started their attack on Sesshoumaru. They did not last long as he removed them men with a simple flick of his hand and his acidic poison whip attack. He made a quick motion of his hand and the blood on it splattered to the ground before he walked over to the woman. She looked up to him and cowed away from him. He knelt next to her and gently grabbed her ankle making her tense and shiver in his hold.

"You have sprained your ankle." He gently reached and took her arm pushing it from her face to look at her. "Where is your home?"

"I am from Keito Village... My father is the lord there." She shook still afraid of him. "Please good Demon, do not eat me."

"Eat you." Sesshoumaru though and smirked slightly. "I do not eat humans. Ah-Un Here."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze as the dragon trotted over. The once small dog sized dragon was now near the side of a war horse. Sesshoumaru easily lifted the woman up and stood placing her on Ah-Un's back . He patted the dragons back before walking off away and it following with out being told. Sesshoumaru walked calmly his tail billowing be hind him a bit.

"Good Demon, May I have your name?" The woman asked with a shaky voice.

"Sesshoumaru." He responded flatly.

"Sesshoumaru... It is nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. My name is Izayoi." The woman smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I am sure my father will want to reward you for what you did."

"I did nothing for an award. They attacked me and I defended myself." He corrected her thoughts on his actions of protecting her.

"But you are bringing me home. You could have just left me in the woods." She smiled to him and played with Ah-Un's mane a bit.

"You are correct." Sesshoumaru slowed till he was striding next to the dragon. "How old are you that you travel with out your father or husband?"

"I am 15, I was traveling with an escort to my soon to be husband's home when we were attacked.." She looked down very upset.

"Understandable. I will bring you home and be on my way then." Sesshoumaru nodded as he could smell the human village getting closer.

"If that is what you wish," She spoke a softly sounding a little upset.

"You were afraid of me, what happened to that fear?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to her.

"I am not any more. You made me not afraid by being so kind." Izayoi smiled to him.

As they got closer to the village he stopped their travel and frowned. He quickly scoop her up off Ah-Un's back and hissed slightly making the dragon fly off. He looked down to Jaken and nodded heading to the village. A demon entering a village is already going to be a hassle but one with a dragon would be even more so. As he got closer people started to take notice and many ran to hide other screamed for help from the guards. Jaken moved close behind Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Halt demon!" they screamed and raised weapons! "Why are you here?"

"I bring Izayoi-hime." Sesshoumaru shifted her weight in his arms letting her look out to them a bit easier. The Guard muttered as the lowered their weapons.

"This way." The Head guard spoke as they escorted Sesshoumaru to the palace.

Once at the palace he gave Izayoi to a few waiting for her and was quickly walked to the war room, He was greeted by an older man dressed in robes that quite easily depicted his status as human lord. He held back a snort as he watched the man bow deeply to him and walk in to a table to sit.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back here. Can you tell me what happened?" The man spoke.

"I found her in the wood, a few men attacked me while looking for her so I killed them. She claimed those men were looking for her to kill her." Sesshoumaru was very straight and to the point. "I was not raised to leave helpless people alone in the wood so I brought her back here."

"Ah you are a good man, Sir." the man bowed to Sesshoumaru once more. "Please let me fix you a room for the night and dinner. It is the least I can do till I figure a better reward for you."

"I thank you but I do not eat Human food." Sesshoumaru did not wish to be rude but he had to decline. "I must go on my way. I have already made many of your servants uncomfortable."

"Please at least spend the night and leave when the sun is up. Make this old man feel better." The lord smiled to him pleadingly.

"As you wish then." Sesshoumaru nodded his head lightly.

"Fantastic! Let us do dinner them. I am sure my daughter would like to join us." The man smiled and clapped his hands.

Izayoi walked in properly washed and dressed. She joined them at the table and a few servants walked in placing food down in front of them. The older man asked about Sesshoumaru's travels. It was petty talk before Sesshoumaru started to ask about the men who attacked. IT was then he learned that the lord of the neighboring land wanted to expand and take over their land. He did not like this to much and frowned narrowing his eyes slightly.

The time passed and Sesshoumaru was escorted to a bedroom for the night with Jaken. They were left alone and Sesshoumaru found a spot in the corner to sit and rest. He wasn't going to sleep not in a house of human that could only just be being nice cause he did a simple thing for them. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to rest till the morning sun came up. He was leaving once it dawn hit not wanting to stay much longer. He also wanted to figure out if the human were attack cause of the eastern demon lord or if its just humans being petty again.

As he planned when the sun started coming up he rose from his spot on the floor and headed out of the room. He was greeted by a servant who had food for him. He looked to them took the tea she had and sipped it quickly. He nodded and thanked them before leaving quickly Jaken right behind. He had a few things to look in to and the big one is the war that was coming.

He traveled to the bored of his fathers land and walked along the line. He was looking for any war camp or hints of an on coming attack. He saw nothing to his dismay but that did not mean nothing was going to happen. They could be far back enough he couldn't see or smell them yet. With that he decided to head back to the village and wait in the wood to watch over till he was sure nothing was coming.

Sesshoumaru sat on a high perch in a tree, watching out for the village the next few day but nothing happened. He was thinking of sending a letter to his father to inform him of the attack but with out more proof the accusation would fall short. He hummed slightly before he heard a cough from below him. Startled he looked down and saw Izayoi. He never realized she walked up to him. He slipped from his tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama." She spoke softly and bowed gently

"Same to you, Izayoi-hime." Sesshoumaru bowed his head. "Should you be out here?"

"Father doesn't know. I brought you some tea and sweets." She smiled lifting a small box up to him. She blushed softly. "I made them myself,"

Sesshoumaru was taken back slightly. He gave a gentle smile and nodded taking the box fro her. He shifted his tail and removed one of his hoari and laid it on the ground. He reached out to her taking her hand gently and guiding her over the shirt and helping her sit on his top so she wouldn't get dirty. He then sat straight on the ground getting comfortable.

"Your top."

"No worries. I have others I can wear. Your Kimono is to lovely to let get dirty." He relaxed and thought a moment. "But not as lovely as you."

"My lord. You flatter." she blushed as he opened the gift she brought him..

"This looks wonderful." He smiled and pulled out a small cookie and bit in to it. "And it tastes wonderful."

"You like it? I am glad." She smiled and took the tea serving him tea.

They sat like that for an easy few hours before she found she had to go before her father sent out a search party. He helped her up and she bowed to him before she left quickly. He smiled watching her leave as he enjoyed their little meeting. He only hoped it would happen again., and it did many time during the next few months during his watch. Though there was a point where she did not show up for two weeks straight. He moved down to the village to see what was wrong.

He went right tot he lords house and bowed his head in respect. He was escorted in and took a place in the war room in front of the lord. He bowed respectfully once more and gave information of what he had uncovered which was not much. He sent a letter to his father over the month explaining his concern but nothing had showed up. IT was only a matter of time before something would happen.. He did ask where the young lady was and he was told she was on constant watch from her sneaking out. He nodded as he understood. He excused himself from the lord to go back out to his watch.

When the night came he took his chance to see his hime. He leapt over the lord's palace wall easily. He sniffed the air calmly and looked to the sky as a massive storm cloud was rolling in. He darted across the yard to the house and took a deep inhale to find his hime. He narrowed his eyes as they slightly tinged red at the though of his hime. He stepped like a prowling cat down the walk way till he found her room. He knelt down as the rain started and slid the door open slowly. She was asleep. Slipping in he shut the door quietly then moved to her side. His hime was sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and took her lips with his, a motion he wish to do for too long. She woke to his touch slowly.

"Sesshoumaru..." She gasped softly when he pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He sat on his feet. "I craved to see you. You are my hime."

"Oh, I missed you too." She smiled faintly as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "I hated not seeing you."

"Be mine, Izayoi. Please." Sesshoumaru purred in to her neck.

"I will be yours." she spoke softly.

Sesshoumaru pushed her back in to her futon and captured her lips once more. His hands explored her body as hers did the same to his. They held nothing back as they went to places only married men and women dared to go. Her cried were muffled by the crashes of thunder. They gave in to each other many times that night. She was his and he was hers no matter what would come nothing would get between them.


	6. The reason he hates cats

_I know I know wow an update so soon! Well due to a huge lightening storm I had nothing better to do then make this chapter. And those who notice I bumped the rating up thanks to this chapter getting to risky. I hope you enjoy this chapter It will be a little sad So On with the show._

Sesshoumaru laid next to Izayoi his eyes closed as though he was asleep. He was dressed only in his hoari top. He was silent his arm loose around her waist as she was in not better shape of dress. Her sleeping yukata was off her shoulders and pulled open on her legs. His ear twitched at the sound of thumping feet on the walk way outside. He quickly and quietly got up from his spot glancing around for his hakama. Once found he dressed quickly and waited for his chance to escape.

"Sesshoumaru..." Her voice was but a whisper.

"Sshh I must go before some one catches us." He stepped back over and cupped her cheek. "I will come back again and I will ask your father for your hand." he leaned over and kisses her softly o the lips before stepping away and pushing the door open and disappearing before anyone would know the better.

Izayoi smiled and relaxed on her futon. She pulled her yukata closed and rolled to her side snuggling in to where he laid still able to smell his scent before she fell back to sleep. She was not asleep for very long before the earth shuttered under the house and a deafening howl echoed through the air. She shot up quickly and cried out in pain before she crawled to he door pushing it open. That was when she saw a massive white dog walking closer to the palace, She screamed as guard rushed to the yard spear out ready to fight. The dog easily stepped over the wall as it barely reached its ankle the dog snorted slightly as a secondary white dog just bigger then an elephant jumped over the wall. Both Dog stood their ground to the men before changing to their human forms the smaller turned to Sesshoumaru while the larger turned in to a rather impressive male that was taller and broader then Sesshoumaru.

"Bring me to your Lord" The large demon spoke.

"I am already here." Izayoi saw her father walk in to view. "What do you want from us demon?"

"Ah good." The man walked over and extended his hand with a curt bow of his head. "I am the Inu no Taisho of the land your village is on. Thus you are my people and are under my protection."

"We are not paying you for protection, nor giving you anything else demon. That one there may have saved my daughter's life but we paid him back with dinner and a bed for the night." Her father was shaking but still held his ground.

"You misunderstand. I have been ruling these lands for near 500 years after my union with my lady wife. This is my son that you have already met." he patted Sesshoumaru roughly on the back. "I sent word that a near by lord is seeking war. I have come to help stop that. While my son does negotiation with the demon lord of their land. Hopefully we can resolve this peacefully.

"You want do you not go yourself?" Izayoi's father questioned.

"Well unlike you humans powerful demons like myself have marked territory and can tell when another come in. If I was to step foot in to another power demon's Territory with out permission well. Let's say a human war is short and nonviolent compared." Sesshoumaru's father's eyes caught Izayoi in his gaze and he only smiled softly as he again nodded his head to he father. "So I will stay on the boarder here while my son runs the message."

"If that is what you wish my lord, then we thank you for coming to our aid." Izayoi's father bowed deeply. "Forgive my rudeness then please join me for breakfast."

"I would be honored. Sesshoumaru go now, run swift and speak swifter we need to stop any blood shed before it starts."

"Yes Father." Sesshoumaru changed to his dog self and bounded off as fast as he legs could go. Honestly he rather not leave but if he could do this quick enough it may help his chances of Izayoi's father approving his request.

As fast as Sesshoumaru was it still took him near a week to arrive at the palace of the tiger lord. He changed back to his normal self as he approached slowly with caution. Two guard stood in his way as he stopped and blinked at them. His father was large in his human form but these two guard made him look near tiny. He stepped up and took a deep breath.

"I am son the the powerful Inu No Taisho of the West. I have come with negotiations on an issue on the boarder of the two lands. I with to speak to the reigning Lord of this castle." Sesshoumaru spoke loud clear and with force as though he was the reigning lord of his home.

The gates opened and he was allowed in he walked down the path his head held high and all doubt pushed from his being. He was stopped met by two guard and a very tall woman standing on the steps leading up to the massive white stone palace. She looked him over as he respectfully knelt down and bowed his head.

"My Lady. I do I address the one that control these lands?" He spoke calmly and respectfully.

"You do, Rise young Pup. I heard you say issue of our boarders.

The woman was of a darker tone skin while black strips marked her forehead and cheeks while a pair of black like escaped the inner eyes to the corner of her nose. Her hair was streaked with reds, oranges , white and blacks. She was a powerful demoness and could easily over power him. Her kimonos were white with silver petals scattered across. Simple in look but regal none the less.

"Yes, my lady. A human lord on your lands wishes to seek war with a lord on my fathers to expand his land. My father will not spill the blood the human unless they cross the borders of the territories. Please we wish no war nor fight with you." Sesshoumaru stayed on one knee as he spoke.

"I see that is indeed unfortunate news but why doe you bother with human matters even if a human lord 'expands' his land it does not changed our territory." She lifted her arms to cross them.

"My father sees the humans on his land as his pups and his property. If your humans harm what he feels is his he will not hold back from killing them." Sesshoumaru looked to her. "Surely you feel the same of your humans. Would you not protect them?"

"You are right young pup. I will send out my best to remove that lord before he gets any bigger ideas." she looked to a guard and waved her hand and he left.

"Thank you, my lady. I will go back to inform my father." Sesshoumaru bowed his head once more.

"No you will stay here." She moved down the steps then over to him "I will have word sent by hawk now. You will stay here as my guest."

"But my lady... I must go back. My father said I must be swift." Sesshoumaru stood quickly a bit not sure what to do.

"Listen boy. I am answering a favor for your father. You can at least return the favor by doing as I ask." She hissed. "It is only fair is it not?"

"I...i...hmm... You are right my lady. A favor for a favor." Sesshoumaru bowed his head in defeat.

"Good now you will stay till my men come back. Think of it as insurance to make sure they come back.." she turned and headed back up the steps. She gave a nod to the other guard along with a narrowed eyes glare before turning to smile at him. "Come it is near dinner time."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her up in to the palace and right to the dinning hall. When the door open he saw dinner was already spread out for the two of them. He took his seat where she pointed and waited calmly and quietly for her to start eating before he did. He rather leave to go back but she was right he owed her the favor as his father was asking a favor from her. He listened to her as she spoke of pointless things and even answered any questioned she answered.

"So do you have a woman waiting for you back home?" She smiled and watched him taking another piece of meat to her mouth.

"I have a woman back in my father's lands that I have interest in. And she has interest in me as far as I know." Sesshoumaru looked down. "I wish to go back to her soon as I want to speak to her father about her."

"What kind of demon is she?" The tiger lady hummed

"She is a human, I know she will not live as long as I but that doesn't matter to me." He gave a faint smile

"I see." She hummed softly and snapped her fingers as a servant walked over kneeling. "Clean up a larger guest room and get me the stone jar from my vanity. Do not open it. I am going to make sure you have the best accommodations till you leave."

Her smile was like that of a snake and Sesshoumaru did not care for the look. He would just play the good little guest till her runner came back and he would leave to go claim Izayoi as his wife. Once dinner was done the lady stood and extended her hand out to him. He stood and took her arm as she pulled him with her in to the hall. The servant she spoke too followed behind them holding the stone jar that was requested.

The lady led them down a few halls to the inner palace and finally to a large room that was fit for a king. The futon laid on a raise plate form in the middle of the room and around it was pillows of silk and fur. There stood a wardrobe, vanity and chest each of rich wood aged and stained dark with golden hardware. She pulled him in to the room and then turned to the servant taking the jar and shooing her away.

"This will be your room during your stay. I hope it is to your likings." The tiger purred softly pressing against him as she passed to his vanity setting the jar down "I can always add to the room if you like, in any way."

"I do thank you my lady. You are too kind." He bowed his head even though she could not see. "It is late I wish not to take up any more of your precious time."

"You are not. Tell me Sesshoumaru, would to consider staying here with me?" She purred opening the jar placing the lid down..

"The offer is nice but I have someone I wish to return to." He spoke calmly.

"It's not an offer it is a demand." She turn to face him holding the jar up she blew in to the jar blowing a thick gold powder to his face. He pulled back but not before getting a face full.

"What is that?" he waved his hand to fan away the extra powder from him.

"My claim to the lands of the west." She placed the jar down on the vanity closing it till she heard a muffled thump and he was on the floor gasping for air.

The demon tiger moved to the futon and sat down watching him as he gasped for air. She could see every bit of control he had snap away one thread at a time. She only smiled and licked her lips softly watching and waiting. Soon he was laying on the floor, his eyes looking very lifeless.

"Get up and come here." she spoke softly and he slowly got up off the floor and walked over slowly before kneeling in front of her again. "Good boy.. You will make a grand new pet, and you will call me mistress. Understood."

"Yes... mistress." Sesshoumaru spoke with a dead tone.

"Good boy. Now removed your clothes, they are too rich for a pet" she smiled watching him remove his clothes piece by piece till he was nude and only his fur over his shoulder. "Very nice. Now lets have some fun.

She stood and removed her clothes quickly before she pulled Sesshoumaru to the futon. She took full advantage of his hypnotized state to have her way with him. She was a bit cruel as she spoke of the woman he wished to be with and made him speak of how she was better then the human. She knew he was still awake in his head but she had control of his body. She enjoyed her control and made full use till she was satisfied.

"You are very gifted." She moved to the vanity and hummed. She opened the jar and lit the powder like and incense to it smoked the room to keep him in trance while she was not there. "There we go. Sleep well, my pet."

She left the room leaving him alone and unable to move with out her command. He spent many nights like this so many he lost count. He did learn that she was working with the Panther tribe and was going to use him to take over the land of the west. He was unable fight back against the poison, as he claimed it to be, running through his body. One night she pulled him from the room and dressed him in only a pair of loose hakama that barely hung to his hips and lead him around on a leash. She did this in front of a few of her guests that he had figured to be from the Panther tribe. She sat on a raised chair as she spoke with the others

"How long have you had him like this, my Lady." One of the larger male felines spoke up

"About two months now. I have sent word to his father that he requested to stay and visit for a long period of time." She grinned tugging his collar "Show some affection dog."

"Yes mistress." He moved up closer and wrapped his arm around her leg resting his head on her thigh the other hand sliding up her leg slowly.

"He is quite gifted." She purred and scratched over his head. "Would you like to try him out?"

"No thank you, I don't care for men, how I now one who can use some teaching." He looked to a young feline girl who must of just turned of age. "She needs to learn her place."

'Fair, Dog. Entertain everyone by taking that girl there, If she runs catch and drag her back before starting." the tiger woman whispered.

He stood up and stepped over to the girl he was pointed to. She moved away and he reached out to her. She swatted at his hand till he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the center of every one in the room. The cat laughed as the young girl tried to pull away. That was she till she heard the male feline speak again.

"Stop fighting you are but a whore. That needs to serve my son properly."

"Please No!, Father make him stop" the girl begged as she was forced to the floor and her kimono ripped from her body by Sesshoumaru's acidic claws.

Sesshoumaru latched his mouth to one of her small handful size breasts making her scream out for him to stop. He had no intention to stop not that he had a choice. He slid his hand to the wait of his hakama and that was when the room shook and a howl echoed through the night. The felines froze and readied to fight. The roof of the palace ripped off as timbers fell. Some landing on the cat. A larger one landed over Sesshoumaru making his growl and collapse on top the feline girl. A massively large white dog had ripped the palace roof off with his claw before he stepped down. Drool dripped from his growling lips burning holes in to the floor and ground.

"It the Taisho! Kill HIM!" the felines cried out and attacked.

The tiger demon changed to her full demon sized and rivaled the Taisho in size but he quickly took her down, forcing her back to her human form, along with the smaller feline demons. Once he Subdued the tiger demon and removed the panther demon threat he changed back to his human form and was joined by what looked to be a 5 year old little girl. She walked to the older tiger demon and shook her head.

"You took what was not use big sister. I will not protect you." The little one walked away as Taisho pulled a sword and removed the woman's head from her shoulders.

"You do not mess with my family." He flicked his sword clean and walked over to some fallen debris and pulled Sesshoumaru out from it. "My lady will he be OK?"

"Sister used poison to control him. It should fade in a few day till then he may not be his normal self."

"Thank you. What will you do? Will you come back with me till your palace is fixed?" He held Sesshoumaru close to him. "Or do you have some place to stay."

"The land is mine and the guards are mine again. We will rebuild quickly but thank you. I will stay here and help clean my sisters mess." the young girl smiles.

"Very well. If you need send word I will come to your aid as quick as I can." He bowed his head and turned away before taking to the sky on a massive cloud of his own energy going home to his palace for his son to rest.


End file.
